à deux rien n'est impossible
by hotaru88
Summary: OS tout mimi entre Bill et Tom de Tokio Hotelattention inceste !


le 7 mai 2007 **à 2 rien n'est impossible** (date de création : 01/07/07)

toc toc

-c'est qui ? demanda Tom grognon

-c'est Bill...

-mmmpf c'est ouvert...

Bill entra dans la chambre de son frère qui était assis sur son lit, le dos au mur, et fixait droit devant lui. Bill restait bêtement à côté du lit se tortillant les doigts n'osant pas trop parler.

Cela faisait 2 semaines, 2 longues semaines qu'ils s'étaient vus nus par hasard dans la salle de bain et que depuis, Tom l'ignorait complètement. Il s'éloignait de plus en plus de Bill.

Ce dernier en souffrait énormèment et ne comprenait pas son frère d'autant plus qu'ils avaient toujours été très proches, se confiant tout et étant toujours collés l'un à l'autre.

Maintenant son frère était agressif, ne restait jamais seul avec lui et le fixait souvent bizarrement.

Dès que Bill s'en rendait copte Tom baissait immédiatement la tête l'air gêné.

Il était venu dans le but d'obtenir une explication mais il n'osait pas dire un mot.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsque Tom parla :

-t'es venu juste pour te tortiller bêtement devant moi?

-non...en fait...je voudrais te dire que...

-accouche !

-je veux que ca redevienne comme avant, juste comme avant.

Tom pour la première fois depuis 2 semaines croisa son regard et répondit en baissant la tête :

-c'est pas possible...

-mais Tom pourquoi?

-c'est comme ca ! c'est pas possible c'est tout !

Bill s'assit alors sur le lit et voulut prendre son frère dans ses bras mais celui-ci le repoussa un peu brusquement ce qui le fit tomber du lit.

-me touche pas ! Plus jamais ! hurla-t-il.

Bill se releva les yeux remplis de larmes et sortit de la chambre de son frère en claquant la porte.

Il s'appuya contre le mur et commenca à pleurer.

POV Tom : jsuis vraiment un abruti, il pleure à cause de moi, je suis bon qu'à le faire souffrir...mais il ne faut pas...il ne doit pas...j'en peux plus...vraiment plus... Fin POV Tom

Et il éclata en sanglots violents, repliant ses jambes mettant sa tête dans ses genoux. Il pleurait comme il n'avait jamais pleuré. Il pleurait tout son désespoir, sa douleur, sa souffrance. Il était secoué de spasmes et murmurait desespèrément le prénom de son frère, c'était en cet instant le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit, il ne pensait qu'à lui.

Bill qui pleurait toujours de l'autre côté entendit son frère éclater en sanglots et crier son prénom. Il se rua de nouveau à l'intèrieur et découvrit Tom dans un état pitoyable.

Son visage était noyé de larmes, il tremblait, il avait l'air d'avoir si mal. Bill serra son frère le plus fort possible contre lui. Tom se laissa aller mais ne s'arrêtait toujours pas.

-Tom je t'en supplie dis moi ce qu'il y a...

-je... je...suis désolé..pardonne moi Bill...je t'en supplie, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne vioulais pas que ca arrive. sanglotait Tom la tête dans le cou de son frère. Il continua :

-Je sais qu'on est frères, qu'on est lié pas les liens du sang mais je ne t'aime pas comme on devrait aimer son jumeau...je t'aime à la foli, tu es mon double, sans toi je ne suis rien, je suis dinque complètement accro à toi et c'est pour ca que ca ne peut pas redevenir comme avant...excuse moi...excuse moi...

Bill l'écoutait, ses yeux s'agrandissait de surprise au fur et à mesure que son frère lui révèlait tout.

Lui aussi aimait Tom depuis longtemps mais il s'était toujous contenté d'une relation fraternelle.

Son coeur explosait de joie. Sans réflèchir davantage, il releva 1 peu Tom, prit son visage entre ses 2 mains et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son frère les yeux ecarquillés ne régissait pas ; alors Bill demanda l'entrée de sa bouche. Tom la céda et leur baiser se fit plus profond.

Quand Bill cesse le baiser, il relacha son frère et le fixa. Les yeux des 2 jumeaux réflètaient tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Leur visage étaient toujours très proches.

Tom murmura :

-pourquoi tuas fait ca ?

-parce que j'en mourais d'envie depuis des mois...répondit tendrement Bill.

Il allongea alors Tom sur le lit d'un petit coup de coude et se mit couché sur lui. Il lui murmura à l'oreille le plus beau je t'aime du monde avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Leur étreinte était passionnée, Tom avait les mains dans la chevelure noire de son frère et appuyait sur la tête de celui-ci pour approfondir au maximum leur baiser.

les bras de Bill enlacaient très fort son Tomichou (XD).

Ils s'aimaient d'un amour fort, trop fort, tellement fort que la morale n'avait plus d'importance.

leur amour était indestructible et à deux, rien n'est impossible...

FIN


End file.
